All i want
by GabriellaRoza
Summary: Dimitri Left Roza for Tasha, but they come back for school talent show! Is he able to convince her that he loves her or has he lost her forever? I do not own the vampire academy or the characters just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Roza and Dimitri

RPOV:

"Truth is Rosemarie, I never loved you."

 _As she's trying to sleep, these words are just replaying over and over. Did I mean nothing? All the stolen kisses, all the sneaky hugs and glances. The I love you's when they parted ways? And Rosemarie? What the fuck was that all about? She said she wouldn't think about it anymore, a tear slid down her cheek. She felt so empty, she hasn't eaten since he left to guard Tasha 3 weeks ago, she barely sleeps. No one realises just how bad her heart is broken, she acts if nothing is wrong, she goes to the gym to train still but she doesn't train she just sits there and cry, torturing herself. She's angry and heartbroken two emotions that should never be mixed._

 _She went to her window that overlooks he field that they used to run together, she rolls her eyes because no matter what she does she can't stop thinking about him. She went back and laid down in her bed, her hand came and touched her lips remembering that time they were finishing up a sparring session, she got the upper hand, straddling him hand to his chest "dead" they were both breathing so heavy, they were basically eye fucking. Him watching her chest rise and fall and her watching his mouth, they just look so pink and desirable. Without even realising it she was leaning forwards, his eyes now locked on her lips. Their lips met, and it was instant fire, she let out a gasp, running out if air. His hands wrapped around her body pulling her closer, she started to move her hips, hearing him growl in response made her move faster, "Roza" he said in a husky town, that was honestly the sexiest thing she has ever heard. "Gahhhhhh! Why can't I stop thinking about him, HE LEFT me.." the last words coming out as a sob._

 _She pulled out her ipod, she needed to go over songs for the school concert tomorrow night, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Mason and Natalie started band and they were in it also, she asked if they would be alright if she went solo, and they said of course, so she's going solo._


	2. Chapter 2

Roza and Dimitri

DPOV:

"Truth is Rosmarie, I never loved you"

 _And then I turned away and walked as fast I could, what the fuck is wrong with me, I was only supposed to say that I accepted Tasha's offer and that I was leaving in an hour and that came out, what the fuck is wrong with me. Ohwell its better this way._

 _I got back to guest housing barged in and said "LETS GO"_

" _Didn't go well?" She asked curiously_

" _Guess you could say that" I replied sternly_

 _I grabbed our bags and walked out of the room. We just reached the plane, and I turned around looking at the place where I had found happiness and love. But I had to do this for Roza, she was going to be an amazing guardian to Princess Vasilisa I can't stand in her way._

 _We would be back in a month for the talent show, Christian was performing and Tasha didn't want to miss it being his only family._

 _We arrived at Court about four hours later, grabbing our luggage and taking it into the house, it was lovely and small._

"Sufficient?" I heard her ask

"Wonderful" I forced out and I could tell she knew I was lying, because I don't care where I live I only cared for Roza, and that's when my heart shattered all over again.

Three weeks passed and I was closed off more than ever,

"Dimitri?" I heard a nervous Tasha,

"Yes?" I questioned with my eyebrow raised

"You love her?"

I looked down, closed my eyes, "yes" I said defeated

"I um, have something to tell you, I have been seeing someone, a guardian actually, he works at St Vlads actually, Spiridon?" I looked up shocked "well hes been here at court for the past couple weeks on holiday and well we are seeing eachother know and I was hoping he would be my guardian?"

"Oh, are you happy?"

"Yes"

"Then I see that it happens, I will never stand in the way of your happiness Tasha, you know that" I said with a rare smile, I was truly happy for her.

"As I would never stand in your way either, your Job is still there at the Academy"

"Really? Oh fuck, I'm going to see Roza"

"Dimka, what happened?"

"I went to say that I accepted your offer but I said…. Um.. That I never loved her"

"YOU DID WHAT! You're an idiot, A BIG FUCKING STUPID IDIOT. She's so in love with you"

"No its just a school crush, she's probably forgotten all about me"

"Not from what I have heard."

I raised an eyebrow questioning what she was talking about.

"Well, Christian said she's barely eating, she doesn't sleep, you can tell. Her skin paler than usual, bags underneath, she doesn't banter anymore, she just sits there putting up a false façade, she doesn't go to parties, she hardly spends time with them, usually locked in her room, and he said that Lissa can hear her crying through her door sometime. That's not someone who has a crush Dimitri Belikov."

I fisted my hands into balls closed my eyes and took three big breaths, I thought I was helping her.


	3. Chapter 3

Roza and Dimitri

RPOV:

It's the day of the concert but first Gym, I left my room and headed for the gym, I have actually been better at arriving on time since Dimitri left, ughk there he is again in my thoughts.

I opened the door of the gym walked three steps inside and then I ran out, "Roza, wait" i heard the door open and the sound of running feet, it was getting nearer, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer, why is he following me? To taunt me even more?

"Roza, please" he reached out and grabbed my arm

"Rose, is my name Guardian Belikov" I said with as much menace as I could muster, I saw his mask slipped momentarily before he put it back up.

"Roz.. Rose, please talk to me" he said pleadingly.

"You don't get that anymore, you left me after everything that has happened, you said you would always be by my side. You said you Loved me" I barely choked out. "And then you throw it back in my face and say you never did, was I just something to accomplish? You know what I don't want to know." Even though deep down I really wanted to know. "Enjoy your stay" I growled out before taking my arm back and death glaring him. As I walked away, I couldn't help but cry. Rose get a grip you can't have big red puffy eyes for the concert, hmm what a great opportunity to show him how I really feel. Now to just choose which order for my songs to go in.

I reached my room and I was exhausted, I decided to sleep for another two hours, the concert is in four hours so that's plenty of time.

After my sleep, I had a shower washed my hair, and when I finished put it in a bun whilst I did my makeup, just did light foundation, concealer to hide those bags and some mascara and blush, now to choose what to wear, I decided on a Red singlet and black ripped jeans that were three quarter length and studded boots. I looked good. Haven't dressed up in a month and felt great, showing off my visibly smaller body, wow you can notice that I haven't been eating. I let my hair down, my hair reached my ass now, it looked good! One hour til the concert, I should head there and start getting ready and set up.

THE CONCERT

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Rose Hathaway"

Alright here goes nothing, I walked on and stand In front of the microphone, I look to the right signalling for the music to start. I take the mic and go stand to the side where everyone can still see me and lean on the wall, all the lights turned off and it was just the spotlight in me, time for a show, and then I started singing.

 **[Verse 1]**

 **Wish I could feel what I can't see**

 **Float like a butterfly, scream like a banshee**

 **Somethings hiding in the pantry**

 **But I can't find it so would you please**

 **Enchant me**

 **Give me a potion**

 **For my devotion**

 **To the emotion**

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 **I've yet to surrender to tales of forever**

 **But never say never my dear**

 _I start walking down the stairs where the audience, straight to the back where the big Russian man is and I lean against the wall there, and keep singing._

 **[Chorus]**

 **Can you make me believe it**

 **At night when I call for the magic**

 **Cause I just wanna feel it**

 **When things go bump in the attic, baby**

 **Like a rabbit pulled from a hat**

 **Or that any true love can match**

 **Can you help me to see it**

 **Cause I want to believe in the magic**

 **[Verse 2]**

 **Cast all your spells onto me**

 **Touch me with your wand till the light shines through me**

 **Come on baby let's get spooky**

 **I don't know if it's real, but I want it to be**

 **If there's an omen**

 **I wanna know when**

 **My eyes are open**

 _I start to dance by swaying my hips_

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 **I've yet to surrender to tales of forever**

 **But never say never my dear**

 _I give him a wink and start walking back to the stage stopping and sitting on a couple of the guys in the audience, them awestruck with their tongues out if their mouth._

 **[Chorus]**

 **Can you make me believe it**

 **At night when I call for the magic**

 **Cause I just wanna feel it**

 **When things go bump in the attic, baby**

 **Like a rabbit pulled from a hat**

 **Or that any true love can match**

 **Can you help me to see it**

 **Cause I want to believe in the magic**

 **[Bridge]**

 **Fairy tales and sleeping beauties**

 **Magic like what's in the movies**

 **Want to know it absolutely**

 **Like you do, like you do**

 **But I felt something when you held me**

 **Maybe one more kiss could help me**

 **Close your eyes, your lips will tell me**

 **If it's true, if it's true**

 **Ooh, ooh, baby**

 _I finally reach the top of the stairs and turn around to face the audience, just walking back from side to side of the stage._

 **[Chorus]**

 **Can you make me believe it**

 **At night when I call for the magic**

 **Cause I just wanna feel it**

 **When things go bump in the attic, baby**

 **Like a rabbit pulled from a hat**

 **Or that any true love can match**

 **Can you help me to see it**

 **Cause I want to believe in the magic**

 **[Outro]**

 **Cause I want to believe in the magic**

 **Cause I want to believe in the magic**

I made it back to the mic stage finishing the song with it back on the mic stand. Everyone stood and clapped, I bowed and then departed to the side I came on from. My friends were waiting back stage, I felt suffiecntly better than I had the last month and I gave them all a hug and they were cheering, this felt nice. It was their turn now and I waited and watched them, they had decided to do Perfect by Ed Sheeran, Lissa sang and it was heavenly.


	4. Chapter 4

Roza and Dimitri

RPOV:

They finished and there was a couple acts and then it was my turn again, I decided to sing Can't help falling in love but in the style of Hailey Reinhart.

I take my spot centre stage again, this time the lights stay on and I can see everyone including my, no not my Russian I wish.

I look to my right, and the music starts, I close my eyes feeling the music.

 **Wise men say only fools rush in**

 **But I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Oh shall I stay, would it be a sin**

 **Oh if I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Oh like a river flows surely to the sea**

 **Darling so it goes some things are meant to be**

 **Take my hand, take my whole life too**

 **Oh for I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Oh like a river flows surely to the sea**

 **Darling so it goes some things are meant to be**

 **Oh oo-ooh take my hand, take my whole life too**

 **For I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Oh oo-ooh for I, I can't help falling in love with you**

I stood there with my eyes closed the whole time, feeling the music and singing everything I was feeling towards Dimitri. The song ended and I walked off the stage and watched as my friends sung another song, and all too soon it was time for my Last song and the last song of the concert. I walked on stage, trying so hard not to be nervous but this last song is so close to my heart, all I want to do is cry, but he has to know how I feel, im going to sing directly to him, I walk on stage and take the mic again and there he is.

"Before I start this song, I would like to thank everyone for attending and a massive thank you to all the people involved of having made this possible"

A loud cheer went through the hall and I walked back to the mic stading placing it in the holder, I look to my right and the music starts, I am terrified.

My eyes were closed for the intro of the song but I opened them looking for him, there he was watching me, and me watching him, I look straight into his eyes and sing,

 **All I want is nothing more**

 **To hear you knocking at my door**

 **Cause if I could see your face once more**

 **I could die a happy girl I'm sure**

 **When you said your last goodbye**

 **I died a little bit inside**

 **I lay in tears in bed all night**

 **Alone without you by my side**

 **But if you loved me**

 **Why'd you leave me?**

 _A tear slid down my face_

 **Take my body**

 **Take my body**

 **All I want is**

 **And all I need is**

 **To find somebody**

 **I'll find somebody like you**

 **Oh oh**

 **Like you**

 **Oh oh**

 **Uuuuuhhh**

 **Like you**

 **Oh oh**

 **So you brought out the best of me**

 **A part of me I've never seen**

 **You took my soul and wiped it clean**

 **Our love was made for movie scenes**

 **But if you loved me**

 **Why'd you leave me?**

 _Tears flowing freely_

 **Take my body**

 **Take my body**

 **All I want is**

 **And all I need is**

 **To find somebody**

 **I'll find somebody**

 **Like you**

 **Oh oh**

 **Like you**

 **Oh oh**

 **Uuuuuhhh**

 **Like you**

 **Oh oh**

I walked off the stage and ran to my room, I hate that I love him.

I was again no longer hungry and just fell into a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

DPOV:

All I wanted to do is run to her and wrap my arms around her and telling her everything was going to be okay, I needed to protect her future but I feel like I'm just destroying any chance she has I don't know what to do.

She left the hall that the concert was held in, I looked over where Tasha where was she sitting she turned around and looked at me with a sad knowing look, she know that in my attempts to protect her not only did I destroy myself but I also destroyed her. I left the hall, needed to come up with a way to talk to her and see my side of the story, as I was leaving the hall I heard "Belikov" I looked up and came face to face with none other than Janine Hathaway. Boy I'm screwed, standing right behind was zmey, why was he here.

"I think it's time we had a talk Guardian Belikov" said Abe himself

"After you"

We made our way to guest housing, still trying to figure out their connection, I then realized, no it can't be. I was so confused but I was more worried about Roza.

"Tell us what happened Dimitri, what happened" Janine questioned

"What do you know?"

"That she loves you and you obviously care about her, why "she is sad, heartbroken and not eating."

"When my team and I were on our mission to get Roz..se and Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, she tried to fight all of my team, she was so determined and I was so in awe, I had never seen in all my years, someone so young so passionate about her responsibility to protect her Moroi. I wasn't even that in tune at that age, when Headmistress Kirova wanted to kick her out I couldn't let that happen, so I agreed to mentor her. I started falling for her, she puts on a strong face, but I can see everything in her eyes. She wants nothing but happiness for the people she loves, she's actually a sweet woman, and she is so beautiful, now I, not going to lie and say that nothing has happened because that would be a lie."

"Guardian Belikov what are you saying"

"What I mean by that I have not slept with her or anything like that, but she knows or knew I guess that I loved her, when Dashkov kidnapped Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, he gave Rose a necklace as a present for taking care of Natalie, well that necklace was a love charm, they can only work if each party reciprocates feelings for each other"

"They only work based on truthful feelings with honest intention"

I nod, while looking down, I breathe deeply

"Well, she realized something had happened to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, so she came to my room to tell me but once in limited space the love charm started to work its magic. We kissed, started undressing and before anything more could happen I ripped the necklace off, having experiencing this in the past. For months we have been fighting these feelings and emotions, I have faltered, I have slept in the same bed as her, but every time I tell her it can't happen again, I shatter her heart, it hurts so much. But this is for her future" my eyes plead to them

"That explains a little bit but what about now, I just don't understand" Janine look cconfused

"Lady Tasha Ozera asked me to be her guardian and I accepted, I only want Rose to be happy, and be the best guardian she can be, I don't want to distract her I want her to succeed, but when I went to tell her I was leaving I told her I never loved her, I I" a tear rolled down my face, and my voice cracked "I broke her, trying to protect her" a sob left my mouth and I got up and left.

I made it back to my room which is thankfully only a level below Janine and Abe's room. When I opened the door Tasha came out from the kitchen and enveloped me in a hug.

"I want to die, I can't do this anymore" I said crying hysterically into Tasha's shoulder

"You have to tell her how you feel" Tasha demanded

"I can't"

"Meet me in the courtyard in front of Rose's dorm in one hour, fix yourself up.


	6. Chapter 6

DPOV:

I had a shower, put some after shave on, and put on my black shirt that hugged my muscular body showing off every muscle, khaki pants and black boots and tied my shoulder length hair in a little ponytail behind the back of my head. I made my way to the courtyard and when I got there, Tasha, Christian, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, Janine, Abe and Spiridon were there.

"You need to fix this" Janine said as she hugged me and said it was alright, Abe nodded his head at me, and went to stand by the wall of the building, Tasha kissed my cheek and Spiridon hit the back of my shoulder and nodded and they went to stand with Janine and Abe. Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian wished me good luck with encouraging smiles and also went over to the others. Eddie walked over to me.

"Here is your mic and here's an iPod, look up whatever song you wish to sing they are just backing tracks, Good luck man" he also tapped my shoulder and Mia joined him in joining the others. I looked over to them with unshed tears, all her friends and family encouraging us.

I chose the song In Case you didn't know by Brett Young

The intro started to play and all the buildings around this courtyard's lights came on, curtains opened and windows opened all looking at me. I was so nervous waiting for my Roza's to open.

 _I can't count the times_

 _I almost said what's on my mind_

 _But I didn't_

 _Just the other day_

 _I wrote down all the things I'd say_

 _But I couldn't_

 _I just couldn't_

 _Baby I know that you've been wondering_

 _Mmm, so here goes nothing_

She opened the window and my skipped a beat

 _In case you didn't know_

 _Baby I'm crazy 'bout you_

I saw her wipe the tears in her eyes

 _And I would be lying if I said_

 _That I could live this life without you_

Tears started rolling down my face

 _Even though I don't tell you all the time_

 _You had my heart a long, long time ago_

 _In case you didn't know_

 _The way you look tonight_

 _That second glass of wine_

 _That did it, mmm_

 _There was something 'bout that kiss_

 _Girl it did me in_

I saw her laugh

 _Got me thinking_

 _I'm thinking_

 _One of the things that I've been feeling_

 _Mmm it's time you here 'em_

 _In case you didn't know_

 _Baby I'm crazy 'bout you_

 _And I would be lying if I said_

 _That I could live this life without you_

 _Even though I don't tell you all the time_

 _You had my heart a long, long time ago_

 _In case you didn't know_

 _You've got all of me_

 _I belong to you_

 _Yeah you're my everything_

 _In case you didn't know_

 _I'm crazy 'bout you_

 _I would be lying if I said_

 _That I could live this life without you_

 _Even though I don't tell you all the time_

 _You had my heart a long, long time ago_

The song ended I had to sing her another song, so I chose What's mine is yours by Kane Brown

 _Wasn't really looking when you caught my eyes_

 _Just another town, just another night_

 _Didn't say much, I was scared for my life_

 _I didn't catch your number and didn't know your name_

 _Tried to move on, couldn't help to think of you_

 _And I knew that you'd change everything_

 _What's mine is yours_

 _Every breathe I take, every choice I make_

 _It might sound crazy_

 _All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye_

 _Yeah, you saved me_

 _You got all of me and I don't need it anymore_

 _What's mine is yours_

 _What's mine is yours_

 _What's mine is yours_

 _Now there's make up my counter_

 _Your shoes on my floor_

 _Taking my side of the bed and more_

 _But it's fine I don't mine 'cause you changed everything_

 _What's mine is yours_

 _Every breathe I take, every choice I make_

 _It might sound crazy_

 _All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye_

 _Yeah, you saved me_

She left the window and I was so hoping that she was coming down to me

 _You got all of me and I don't need it anymore_

 _What's mine is yours_

She appeared and was running to me, tears sliding down both her eyes

 _What's mine is yours_

 _Yeah, yeah_

She reached me and I grabbed her left hand in mine and got down on one knee

 _Take this ring_

 _Forever now_

 _'Til death do us apart_

 _And take this vow_

 _What's mine is yours_

 _Every breathe I take, every choice I make_

 _It might sound crazy_

 _All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye_

 _What's mine is yours_

 _Every breathe I take, every choice I make_

 _It might sound crazy_

 _All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye_

 _Yeah, you saved me_

The music kept playing, still on one knee i pulled her down to me both of us crying, and everyone cheering around us. I grabbed her chin and kissed her with all the love I have, our kiss not only had love but also the tears we both had.

"Roza I am foolish, I love you so much. You saved me from so much and I can't live with you"

She was crying so hard, she was punching my chest. God she was so beautiful even when she was crying. I wrapped her into my chest her face in the crook of my neck. Once she stopped crying, she looked at me and said "YES" and started nodding, I kissed her and pulled us to our feet, what no one knew was that I had a ring in my pocket, I pulled it out and slipped it onto her finger. "Oh my goodness its Beautiful milaya" She used my name for her, I was so overwhelmed

"No one is as beautiful as you moy sladkiy" and I kissed her again. Everyone came over and was hugging and congratulating us. I was so happy, I haven't felt like this for a really long time.

"Sleep in my bed tonight with me milaya?" I asked her

"vsegda" she said smiling.

 _Milaya – pretty, moy sladkiy – my sweet, vsegda – forever._

 _ **Thanks for reading everyone 3**_


End file.
